Innocent Wishes
by DragonCatSapphire
Summary: A sessh/kag gender bender, not the typical body and soul switch simply kagome in sesshomaru's body and vice-versa.
1. One Starry Night

The Begining: Part 1~

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing T_T except my own ideas...i hope O-e )**

Kagome sighed stareing lazily up at the bright sky of fudal japan, _'the stars shine so much bringhter here' _she mused a bright star made its way across the sky nodoubt actually traveling hundreds of miles faster than it appeared, kagome grinned remembering the tradition in her time of wishing on a star, she had once told the great dai, sesshomaru about it when he questioned her on her "obsession" with the night sky, he had been traveling with them for months now though that was one of the first time he had actually approached her, she had been so surprised by it. Now though she cherished it, for he was truely a man of few words, so closeing her eyes tightly and made her wish, a foolish one, one made by someone who expects it to be ignored _'i wish sesshomaru could be happyer, more open, like the rest of us, but i guess its his duty as a dai youkai that keeps him from being so'. _She sighed whistfully,sesshomaru noticed kagome sitting with her eyes closed and glanced up intrigued by her strange practice he decided to participate '_for...observastional reasons' _he thought trying to convince himself more than anything that it was not simple...curiosiy, he would never need to fufill such a silly emotion _'hnn...this one wishes kagome to see the foolishness of such a practice, how silly humans are for wishing on "fallen stars" as she calls them'. _


	2. Wishes

Part 2~

**(Disclaimer: THEYRE aLL MINE! i mean umm ^_^' haha just kidding i own nobody :( though id give an arm and leg to own sesshomarus missing arm . )**

And that was it, two seemingly harmless wishes, taken in the completely wrong context were granted, unknown to those that now slumbered nothing would ever be the same, two bodies glowed, theyre souls moving across the camp gastly and white as if ghosts, no one awake whitnessed it as kagomes soul settled in the handsome dai's body, and his drifted slowly absorbing awkwardly into her small frame. that morning as per usual sesshomaru was the first to wake, blinking his eyes confused, his vision seemed to be abit blurred, not quite as crisp and shar as it was the night before, and no longer could he hear the forest around him he could barely hear the chirps of the birds nearby, he groaned sittin up with his hand to his head, when did he end up laying? he looked down and scowled, why was he laying on the mikos pink bedding? what had happened he tried to remember but nothing came to mind the last thing he remembered happening was scanning the area for threats before he let himself slip into sleep, sighing he tried to stand, he felt heavy, and...short? he looked around a awkward look on his face before suddenly his eyes fell on something verry odd...HIS body, slumbering silently against the tree he was leaning on the night before, raising a brow in confusion and slightly alarmed he looked down at "his" body his mind now quite processing as before him stood perk mounds of soft flesh..._'what the?...'_ and then it hit him and his eyes narrowed what would have once been a cold stare was a much cuter version of it plastered on what was once kagomes face, his head jerked up much slower than he liked it to have and his gaze once more fell on his body...if he was in the mikos body then...it was pretty safe to assume she was in his, he sighed and walked over prepareing for the worst.


	3. Good Morning!

Part 3~

**(Disclaimer: :( *pout* once more...i own none of the characters or any of the origional story ~ )**

Slowly tapping the shoulder of what was once his body sesshomaru waited annoyed as he miko slowly stirred, if she took any longer her friends would soon wake, before he could rectify the situation at hand, growling in frustration his eyes widened as his voice came out verry unexpectedly...feminin...he sighed and figured it was just his luck he would also assume her voice along with her body, grumbleing kagome slowly opened her eyes but shut them again quickly, why was everything so bright? had she slept it was it that late into the day already, sighing she stood wobbly feeling, awkward, she once again opened her eyes and blinked...once...twice...three time...and yet still in front of her stood...well...her!, she cocked her head confused as she looked down upon herself, her mind had come to a complete halt, before the cold tone, of her own voice snapped her out of it quite jarringly, a cold glare settled over what was once her features and she gasped lightly, a confused and slightly mortified expression on her face "s-sesshomaru!" she gapsed and he sighed, "come miko we need to figure out what happened before the others awake" eyes wide she slowly looked down at her hands...clawed hands, and silken white kimono sleeves sesshomarus normal red pattern danceing across the fabric "b-but...wha...h-how!" she blabbed her eyes widening more as her voice came out low and deep, _'its HIS voice' _her mind screamed and she looked at him desperately he sighed again and tugged her hand forceing her as best he could in the small females body to drag his old body behind him,


End file.
